


Subtlety, or Lack Thereof

by wifibitz



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Flirting, Workplace, no braincells here folks, someone help paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifibitz/pseuds/wifibitz
Summary: Charlotte and Ted are the least subtle people in Hatchetfield. Someone's bound to notice.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Subtlety, or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the shortness, words are hard :)

Charlotte wasn’t proud of having affairs, but she wasn’t ashamed of them either. This made it seem like Ted was perfect for her compared to her other affairs, equally shameless, but didn’t try to cover their whole _thing_ up. She tried to keep it quiet and somewhat avoided him in any circumstance where anyone could think anything, even if he tried to stay around her. Hatchetfield was gossipy, and Charlotte knew that people would suspect her sooner rather than later 

One day at work, she was chatting with Bill and Paul about nothing in particular, Bill talking about Alice, Paul nodding along with occasional comments. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned a bit to see Ted walking over. She quickly turned back around, dreading as to why he was walking over. 

He leaned down and whispered something completely obscene into her ear. She immediately flushed bright red and her eyes widened as she reflexively jabbed her elbow into Ted’s side. Paul and Bill looked back at them only when Ted objected to her digging her elbow into him, much to her misfortune. Her coworkers shared a confused and knowing glance while Ted laughed and walked away from the situation.

Awkward silence reigned until Paul coughed to get Bill’s attention, and he continued his story on his daughter’s latest disappointing conversation with him. Charlotte downed a cup of water and slipped away back to her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the charted server, they told me to make it a fic, so heres my first fic!!
> 
> i have part two coming out soon!!


End file.
